


Unstoppable Force / Immovable Object

by Writers_Muse



Series: Multi-Chapter Fics [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adults AU, Allies Chat Noir and Papillon | Hawk Moth, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adults, Alternate Universe - Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Enemies, Enemies and Lovers, Enemies/Lovers, Established Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, Ladybug and Chat Noir are Enemies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Villain Chat Noir, aged up AU, enemies au, no love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are enemies, and they always have been.  The boy who was supposed to be her partner inexplicably teamed up with her enemy, and they have been at war ever since.  Now adults, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste have been in a relationship for years, and live together.  How long will they be able to hide their identities from each other, and what will happen when each eventually discovers the truth about the one they love?





	Unstoppable Force / Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was on vacation, and then I came back, and I couldn't find any inspiration for my current fics, so I decided to start this one instead with a short prologue. Lolz. Let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon in theres enough interest.  
> <3 Muse

“Fancy seeing you here, Bugaboo,” Chat drawled, smirk nearly stretching off his face as he pulled Ladybug in close to his body, one arm wrapped securely around her waist, the other sliding slowly up her cheek. “Looks like I caught a bug.”

The scarlet hero narrowed her eyes dangerously, twisting roughly to escape his grasp, but failing.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tutted, and leaned in closer. She could feel his hot breath tickling her lips. “ _You’re mine now_ ,” he whispered.

Panic began to rise up in her, and she increased her struggle desperately, only to find herself unable to break free. She never thought she would see the day when her own yo-yo was her downfall, yet here she was, bound by its unbreakable strength and at the mercy of her enemy- well, one of them. Chat’s claw continued it’s maddeningly slow journey up the side of her face until she could feel it graze over her ear lobe. Ladybug’s eyes blew wide, her heart hammering in her chest, then in her stomach as she could feel it sinking lower and lower. Victory flashed in her hostile counterpart’s eyes.

“I can’t _wait_ to finally find out who’s behind that mask.”

He was so close, and she could feel his claw beginning to tug on her earring, torturously slow as though to mock her helplessness. Desperate and out of options, she suddenly surged forward, crossing the mere centimeters between them and harshly pressing her mouth against his. Chat made a sound of surprise, frozen in shock for just a moment before she felt his shoulders relax. The hand by her ear began to rest against her cheek, and she took that opportunity to bite down on his lower lip with extreme force. The masked man lurched back with a yelp, relinquishing his hold on her yo-yo and waist simultaneously. Finally free, Ladybug whirled around with her leg lifted, kicking the unsuspecting villain in the jaw with great satisfaction, knocking him back a few paces before snatching her yo-yo out of his grasp and swinging away. It was a shame her miraculous cure would probably fix whatever damage she did to his face once the akuma was purified. 

While she wasn’t about to time out of her transformation by any means, Ladybug was severely shaken by her near-miss, and needed a few minutes to compose herself. As quickly as she could, she found a hidden spot in an alley a few blocks away, detransformed, and leaned against the wall while she did her best to calm her racing heart. Eyes closed and breath coming in pants, she wondered whether she should borrow the fox miraculous for a little back up. A thousand and one plans of action entered her mind as she gradually bent her knees, eventually collapsing on the floor.

Suddenly, the look in Chat Noir’s bright green eyes flashed through her mind, and she gasped, eyes slamming open. There was something so malicious about it, yet so familiar, it sent shivers down her spine. Marinette’s hand unconsciously lifted, her fingers brushing lightly over her lips. She couldn’t explain why she kissed Chat except that it was a last resort, but something inside her said there was more to it than that. If that were true, why did the feel of his lips make her entire body burn? Why did she almost have to remind herself to bite his lip, and nearly get carried away by his kiss? She couldn’t understand why the very memory led her heart to race again, couldn’t answer those questions, didn’t even want to consider them. Closing her eyes tightly, she took a deep breath.

Ladybug may have been the hero of Paris, but the akuma would have to wait.

* * *

Marinette walked sluggishly, feet dragging behind her as she unlocked and opened the door to her apartment. The sounds and smells of home beckoned to her, melting the rest of the exhaustion and anxiety out of her body until she nearly became a pile of goo. Eyes falling closed, tired smile on her face, and arms hanging limply at her sides, she turned the corner into the kitchen, then leaned against the door frame and waited for the man at the stove to notice her presence.

As though feeling her gaze, the blond man turned his head, mouth spreading into a grin as his green eyes brightened.

“Princess, you’re home,” he said in pleased surprise, setting down a sauce-covered wooden spoon on the counter beside the stove, then wiping his hands on the apron covering his front and making his way toward the tired girl. Two hands came up to cup either side of her face, and he leaned down to kiss her softly. “I missed you.”

The warmth in his voice was all she needed to let go of the stress of an awful day, and she slumped in relief, forehead against his chest as she breathed in his scent.

“I missed you, too, Adrien.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed.

“Thank you,” she said.

A deep chuckle vibrated somewhere within his chest.

“For what?” he asked, and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

“For being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

Fingers entangled softly in her hair, pulling with just enough force to tilt her head back. Marinette’s bluebell eyes met his chartreuse ones, and she realized he was frowning slightly.

“Rough day?”

“Mm,” she assented, then leaned the side of her face against him again.

“How about a soak in the tub?” his voice asked from above her head. “Glass of wine? I could join you?”

The raven-haired woman tilted her head back once again, just in time to catch the way his eyes twinkled, the smirk on his face.

For just a moment, that smirk sent an irrational shiver of fear through her, but it quickly passed. Adrien leaned in, tucking his face into the crook of her neck, and she fought the urge to shake her head at the oddity. Instead, she decided to focus on the loving man wrapped around her, the person who most made her feel safe.

“So, is that a yes?” he murmured into her neck.

“What?” she asked, momentarily confused.

“You. Me. A long, relaxing soak in the tub and some dessert before dinner?”

Soft kisses trailed up Marinette’s shoulder, the side of her neck, her chin, and she let out a mock long-suffering sigh.

“I suppose. If you _insist._ ”

Adrien pulled back, trademark grin covering his features.

“Oh,” he said, bending at the waist and then lifting his girlfriend up in his arms as she eeped in surprise, one beneath her knees, the other behind her back. “I do.”


End file.
